The year of Changes
Season 5 Episode 2 "The Year of Changes & Mean Sluts" Day 2; 9/2/13. Duane walks into Ms. Perry's class, and unlike the first day, everyone is here, all the freshmen, Sophomores, juniors and seniors. There is a group of seniors sitting in one area, the main talkative person is Gerry, wearing his orange shirt. Tai walks in, and sits across from Duane. This guy Tito, who is black, sits next to Duane. Ms. Perry then asks for the medical sheets, Duane asked for a new one because when Duane walked home, all his papers got wet in the rain. This little kid, comes in Nate, and his voice is squeaky. When he talked, Gerry said to his friend, "he's a senior" (being sarcastic) Duane thought it was funny. Ms. Perry wanted to know the difference between, a snapshot and a photograph. Next block, is English, everyone is in, Zach, from World history last year, sat next to Duane, just like old times, Duane noticed Alexis W. Looking at him. Mr. Laurence came with the seating arangments. Duane was in his assigned seat the hole time, and having some guy sit next to him. Its time for the summer reading prompt. Duane had prepared his self, because he did not read over the summer. Duane had written a summary of the book on paper to use, or copy, because the question for Nineteen minutes is to choose a character that was two faced or had different personas. Duane did not know but he used his knowledge to the best of his ability. Third block, is Seymore's class, Duane went up the stairs, and he walked past Shane W. almost bumping into him. AWKWARD! After Duane told Seymore he's getting his glasses, he left, and came back, the class was filled, some guy and said Hey Duane". Duane just smiled because he didn't know who said it. Duane is waiting for his new assigned seat, and he is hoping he's not sitting next to Sarah. Duane sat in the same row but he was at the end sitting next Sarah. They went over homework.11:10am, In Bio they learned that they will be in that class until 12:45 when they will be dismissed for lunch. There will be flash cards in bio, for participation just like in chemistry last year. After almost a hour, its time for lunch, Duane put some books in his locker, and when he went to lunch, it was so packed! Duane didn't know where to start, roaming the caf seeking some people he knew. He saw Jolissa and Kiera, Kiera wouldn't let Duane sit in a seat claiming she's holding it for someone, Duane really didn't want to sit with them because of not being friends with them like that. Duane couldn't wait until lunch was over, he head up to math. He was talking to Eric Davis a little, and Leah came saying "Making it rain with Duane". Bri Bending even said hi. In the class, everyone's book was on their desk, Duane sat with this girl named Bri. After like 10-20 mins The Teachers are talking, and Ant Lanzetta just sneezed really loud like giant, similar to Tayla's sneezes in The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School. Soon they got into group to do a mini project. This girl, Duane noticed her looking at him, multiple times. At the end they did a mini quiz on something really easy. Mean Sluts Day 3: 9/4/13, in English, Mr. Lawrence, has the class growing a getting to know activity. They have to answer questions about themselves, and present it. Alexis doesn't want to, asking the teacher if they have to stand up. He said sometimes you gotta do thing you don't want to do. Everyone is working, Mikey spelled millionaire wrong, everyone is coloring and decorating. Now its time to present. Duane did not want to go, but the first to volonteer was Mikey, then Matt, following by, Jay, Steve and Alexis. Everyone wants to be rich or famous. In constitution class, this girl Katie was talking to this girl in Duane's row, Seymore had walked in, over hearing the conversation. He asked what they was talking about. Katie starts by saying the cheerleader are mean girls, and makes the whole team looks bad. This is a funny conversation. Mr. Seymore asked her more questions, she says "the cheerleaders are mean, and they are B words, and sluts, they are mean sluts". The whole class starts laughing. "I tell them they are mean sluts all the time but they don't care, they are attention whores" and the class again starts to laugh. She even said at cheer camp, the girls would walk around buck naked, and Katie thought that was repulsive, and told them to stop it. Seymore is into the conversation. "And we had a curfew, and the girls was still up so i told them to go to bed but,, they wouldn't listen, so I hollered at them, and they are going to be mean and snitch on me, saying I was yelling, but i wasn't I was yelling at them to be quiet!" Katie said, and everyone is just laughing because her voice is funny. Next period in bio, Tri asked Duane how's his life, Duane told him awesome. There's a mini project, Duane was paired up with Devon the blonde headed girl, they had to make reproduction examples, so she drew to stick figures, with a heart, Duane drew a flower, with a little plant growing next to it, and cells multiplying. Jess Gumany is calling the little peppers cute that came out the garden. Soon, Everyone presented. At lunch, Duane saw kayla "mini mouse" from the gym squad, and gave her a hug. Duane sat with Tony the stoner, and Becca from science in 9th grade. They had LONG conversations about getting in trouble, Morgan came over, and Duane did the Morgan and Dune hand shake in front of everyone. Next day (Day 4) in English, Mr Lawrence start off with the rest to present. Duane did not want to go first, soon after 8-10 people, Duane finally went. As he's walking up, Jay said "Yeah! Dwayne Wade". Duane starts reading, and finished. All good. Two periods later, in Bio Duane sat in his seat, and this guy walks in and its Danny from, lunch last year. Bonus Day 5: In Computer graphics, Ms. Perry is talking about when Justin beiber came to the school to preform, they said that they never heard so much screaming in their life. Plus Justin said that he thought he might catch the swin flu from being there and that he was complaining about the water fountains. Gerry said he hates JB. In seymore's class. Mr. Seymore was so ready to hear what Katie had to say about the cheerleaders. He asked her how they feel about her telling people. She said "Oh they don't care they just live the attention". Then he asked her about the coster Rica trip, she she said she don't want to go because she will be home sick. Mr. Seymore asked, well your going to college soon, and have a life my yourself, and Katie said well, I will just live with her, but eventually I will get tired of it, and I will just move close to my mom.